She's Different
by Undead Roxie
Summary: They all think she is human but there wrong. what is she? read and find out. Inuyasha/Kagome
1. What is going on!

Hey everyone I am Undead Roxie this is my first fanfic to be put on here I hope ya'll like it. I don't know how long this will be. Just to warn you I am very bad at updating because I get writers block a lot.

**She's Different**

**Chapter 1:**** WHAT IS GOING ON!**

**~Inuyasha's Pov~**

When I first saw her it was arousing to see her that way. She relied on pure instinct, she was brutal, sadistic, inhumane, and unbelievably sexy. She was different; her eyes, hair, and voice had changed…

Lets start at the beginning…

**~Normal Pov~**

Kagome always left camp in the middle of the night when everyone, except Inuyasha, was asleep. She would come back with the slight sent of animal blood on her, but he always thought _some animal must be eating out there._

When Kagome saw blood her eyes would flash and she would turn away mumbling to herself. No one caught what she said, Inuyasha was always bust fighting to get a jewel shard or doing some deed, so he never noticed, but everyone else did.

Shippo told him afterwards, "… her eyes flashed black and her hair turned a purple color then went normal." They didn't know what was going on.

Once everyone had fallen asleep during watch in a village where a demon was taking women. Inuyasha woke when something screamed, it was a tormented scream. The others were also woken up by it, but Kagome was no where to be seen. They all ran to where the scream came from thinking it was Kagome who screamed. When they got there they found a large tiger youkai at Kagome's feet, dead. _The stench of blood is everywhere, but its all his. What the hell is going on? _Inuyasha thought. None of them asked questions, everyone except Inuyasha thought she used her miko powers.

They were way off…

During a battle in the middle of nowhere Miroku was injured and fainted from the pain. Kagome made everyone wait outside of the abandoned hut Inuyasha found. After Miroku woke up he swore he saw a purplish haired, female demon, with small wings, sucking blood from his wounds.

"How did you know it was female?" Sango asked angrily

"Men don't have breasts or an ass like that." he explained and fainted from the hit by Hiraikotsu.

"Sango! He's been hurt he was probably hallucinating!" Kagome reprimanded, "I was the only one in there I would have seen this demon if she was there."

After the battle with Kaguya, Inuyasha's relationship with Kagome changed. They would hold hands, flirt with each other, and Kagome would sometimes sleep in Inuyasha's arms.

One night Inuyasha woke up and Kagome wasn't in camp, he went to look for her. He fallowed her sent to a tree, he stood in front of it when suddenly a dead rabbit fell on his head. He freaked and heard giggling from in the tree, Inuyasha looked up to find Kagome in the tree laughing hysterically.

"Kagome!" he growled

"I'm sorry Yasha I thought it would just drop in front of you not on you." she continued laughing once she caught her breath she said, "anyway, I found it, I think its fresh can you check?"

"Yea its fresh," he sat down with her. "What are ya doin'?"

"Looking at the stars, you can't see them this clearly in my time."

"Really?"

"Yea." she set her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha moved so his back to the trunk of the tree with Kagome in his lap. "Kags are you comfy?" his voice sounded so sweet and loving.

"Yea."

"Can you see?"

"Yea it's gorgeous."

"Yea, you are." he said looking at her lovingly. She looked at him and blushed, then hid her face in his chest. Inuyasha chuckled at how cute she was. He lifted her face, his hand under her chin he kissed her nose "I'm serious, Kagome you're beautiful and… I love you."

"Inu... Yasha I love you too." She confessed blushing and kissed his lips stroking her tongue against his lower lip. His tongue came out to meet hers and chased it into her mouth stroking her tongue with his. He turned her around to straddle his legs pressing her closer. She broke the kiss laying her head on his chest. "Goodnight Yasha, I love you."

"Goodnight Kags I love you too." they both fell asleep in the tree hugging each other close.

The next day the gang made it back to Keade's village everyone went inside the hut for dinner. After dinner Kagome and Inuyasha went for a walk Kagome brought her backpack.

"Yasha, I'm going to the hot spring." She spoke suggestively. Inuyasha licked his dry lips.

"Do you need me to come protect you Kags?" he asked as his eyes roamed her body.

"Yea, I may need you to wash my back too."

Inuyasha bent down to her ear and whispered, "I'll do more than that if you want." he ran his hand up her thigh, Kagome sighed.

"Maybe." she grabbed his hand and led him in the direction of the hot springs. When they got there she set down her bag and took out her bathing supplies. She took off her shoes, socks, and shirt than stopped.

"Inuyasha I need to show you something." Her back was to him as two small black wings grew from her shoulder blades, next to the red straps of her bra.

"Kagome?" he asked worried. She turned around as she continued to change her eyes were a golden orange color and he could see fangs as she spoke her voice was more demonic.

"I'm not human Inuyasha. I'm a demon that drinks blood, known as a vampire in my time." as she spoke she grew claws, and her hair turned purple. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

**~Commentary in Inuyasha's mind~**

Half-demon: "Score!" He was doing a happy dance singing "Kagome's a sexy demon, Kagome's a sexy demon."

Demon: (growl) Mate!

Half-demon: happy dance stops "Who the hell are you"

Demon: "I'm you baka! As a demon."

Half-demon: "okay."

Demon: "don't just stand there say some thing to her."

**~Normal Pov~**

"Inuyasha say something… Please!" She said worrying

A growl slipped past his lips. she backed up to a tree. "Damn your hot." he breathed walking to her and kissed her roughly, she kissed him back pressing against him she felt his erection press against her stomach and moaned pulling away from the kiss.

"so lil Yasha is happy to see me, are you ok with this? Me being a demon?"

Inuyasha smiled, "yes, will you be my mate Kagome?"

Kagome Smiled brightly her fangs showing "yes!" her eyes flashed black

"why did your eyes flash black?"

"I haven't drank any blood since last night."

"That rabbit you dropped on my head?"

She giggled, "yea."

"Why didn't you go hunting while you were alone this afternoon?"

"The sun would kill me in demon form."

There was a rustle in a bush about a foot away form them out popped a large rabbit. Kagome licked her lips, a second later the rabbit was in Kagome's claws squirming to get a way. The sound that came from Kagome was one of predatory amusement. She licked its body and it squirmed more letting out a squeal of fear, the scent of fear made Kagome smile showing her fangs.

As Inuyasha watched her torture the rabbit, he felt his blood flowing to his groin. She grabbed the rabbits feet holding it like corn on the cob and sank her fangs into its side. The rabbit squealed loudly in pain and Kagome snapped its neck, she jerked her head a few times as she drank.

* * *

End of the first chapter please review. There will be a lemon in the next chapter so be warned.

Undead Roxie -_-


	2. Hello sexy

**WARNING THERE IS A LEMON** (for those that don't know a lemon is a sex scene) In this chapter if you are under 17years old you should not read this if you want you can skip the lemon and just go to the end of the lemon. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!** Please enjoy. XP

**She's Different**

**Chapter 2: hello sexy  
**

Inuyasha could hear the tearing of flesh. When she was finished she licked the blood from her lips and whipped the rest on her arm. She sensually walked to Inuyasha as she took off her skirt. His pants (sorry don't know what it's called) got tighter with every move she made.

~Inuyasha's mind~

Hanyou: "She's a goddess I swear"

Demon: "A sexy, horny, delicious, goddess."

Inuyasha visibly swallowed as a sexually aroused, demonic Kagome, only wearing a set of red lace panties and bra walked teasingly toward him.

Hanyou: "Am I in heaven?"

Demon: "eather heaven or close to hell."

Hanyou: "no definitely heaven."

* * *

~~ LEMON WARNING ~~

~Normal Pov~

Inuyasha's eyes watched as her tone body continued toward him, it seemed to happen in slow motion. Kagome's eyes sparkling mischievously, she licked her lips and fangs, her nipples were hard. A drop of blood from the rabbit slipped under her bra to weave a tantalizing line down her flat stomach to be caught in her navel. His eyes traveled lower to Kagome's pussy wrapped in red lace just for him.

Kagome giggled and Inuyasha's eyes shot to hers both of their eyes were darker. "See something you like puppy?" Kagome asked her demonic voice causing Inuyasha's cock to quiver in anticipation.

"Fuck yea!" he confessed in a husky voice and sniffed in her direction. Her heart pounded in her chest as she stopped in front of her hanyou.

"Good cause so do I." she licked her lips causing him to growl. He grabbed her hips pressing the hard bulge in his pants against her. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha her breath caught as he picked her up and moved against her core, she began to breath heavier.

Inuyasha pressed her back against the tree behind her and took her lips kissing her as he ground into her, Kagome gasped and Inuyasha's tongue slipped into her open cavern. Their tongues explored the others wet opening trying to devour each other through there mouths. his hand stealthily slipped down to her perfectly round ass gently squeezing he pulled her closer. She squeaked and moaned while pushing into him. His tongue ran along her fang and got nicked by the tip. The taste of his blood sent a fire raging throughout her body causing her to moan loudly and kiss him harder.

She desperately wanted to feel his skin against hers. Kagome slipped her hands between them and untied the rube of the fire rat and slipped it off of him. Then she untied the under shirt (don't know what its called) and slipped that off him. Inuyasha suddenly found himself pressed against the tree that Kagome was just pressed to.

Demon: _"my bitch will not dominate me!"_

Inuyasha growled. Pushing her back against the tree and broke the kiss growing in reprimand. Kagome nudged her head under his licking his chin and gave him full access to her throat while rubbing against his throbbing hard on.

Demon and Hanyou: _"Good girl"_

Inuyasha licked Kagome's throat and kissed it once. He put a hand on her cheek making her look at him, he smiled. The submissive gestures made him happy, knowing that Kagome understood him more than he thought.

Kagome swallowed, panting as she felt his manhood pressing harder against her hot core. "Sorry, Inu-baby I forgot about your dog side wanting to be dominant."

"It's ok love I forgot to remind you. Do vampires like being dominant too?"

"Yes we do its being a predator, its part of our instincts."

"Mmm that sounds fun I'll let you dominate next time." he said with his lips next to her ear, he squeezed her ass causing her to buck against his extreme hard on. He growled and nipped her ear lobe, "tell me what you want, my sexy demoness, beg me." he growled huskily and nipped her ear then kissed and nipped down her neck. She moaned and whimpered as his hands skimmed her perfect lace covered breast then held their silky weight.

Hanyou:_ "perfect so perfect"_

"Come on Kags, tell me what you want, beg me, my little sexy bitch."

"Take me, please take me." she moaned, he lightly ran his claws along her body. She shivered and Inuyasha smelt her arousal spike, his eyes flashed red.

"Don't worry I will sooner or later." he took her right breast and ran his slightly rough tongue around her lace covered nipple while kneading her left breast and holding her hip. Kagome caressed his ears with her skillful fingers placing the right amount of pressure in the right places.

Demon and hanyou: _"right there perfect awe yes."_

Suddenly Kagome nipped the tip of his right ear. A shiver went down his spine "Kags..." he gasped and nipped the erect rose bud of her breast "Inu… oh baby!"

Inuyasha kissed her with so much passion he thought she'd break but she just returned it with more passion. They parted panting "Inu… baby please." Kagome begged. Her knees were getting weaker as he continued his torture. If Inuyasha was not holding her well lets be truthful she would be on her face.

Inuyasha ripped her bra off with his teeth, one of his fangs cut her skin between her breasts making her whimper. His eyes flashed red as he tasted her blood, he abruptly dropped her grabbing the tree behind her as his claws grew.

"Kagome run!" Inuyasha commanded

"Why?"

"I'm… (grunt) transforming." He growled in pain as he tried to fight it.

Kagome slowly stood up regaining control of her legs and licked his cheek "good"

"What!"

"Now I can have even more fun with you." She purred as the purple rips appeared on his cheeks. Breathing hard in anticipation she moved from in between Inuyasha and the tree.

A now fully transformed Inuyasha turned to Kagome "how do you plan to have fun with me my little vampire?"

Suddenly a foot away from his she yelled "catch me and I'll tell you." she ran in to the forest, Inuyasha chased after her.

He heard her heart pounding, his prey, his love, his mate. She ran, only wearing a pair of red lace panties, threw the trees and bushes as they slapped and cut her skin. She ran faster knowing he would smell her blood and want her more.

Smelling her blood mixed with her growing arousal he realized why she wanted this. She wanted him to treat her like pray to prove that he was demon enough to be her mate. She wanted him to chase her, stalk her, catch her, and fuck her hard like the demons that they both are.

She looked behind her and he was closer, than he disappeared, She kept running weaving in and out from behind trees. He was in the shadows a little ways in front of her. As she jumped by he grabbed her in mid flight, her legs wrapped around his waist pressing her soaked panties against his throbbing cock through his pants, me pressed her hard against a tree. Moaning her claws sank into his shoulders, their eyes met both of them panting.

"You horny little bitch, you like that don't you?" the dog demon growled smiling

"Yes, I love you chasing after me." she moaned as the scent of his blood hit her nose. She ran her claws gently down his chest and along his stomach she untied his pants and let them fall to the ground. Inuyasha growled as he felt her heat through her panties. He sliced the sides with his sharp claws.

Kagome moaned as she felt his large erection rubbing against her wet cunt. "Beg me for it, mate, tell me how much you want me." he commanded as he licked the bloody slashes marking her sexy body.

She whimpered as he licked her, "I want you Yasha… please, please Fuck Me!" she begged sliding her dripping cunt against him.

He smirked and grabbed her hips and slowly entered her. He kissed her lips as he broke her virgin barrier, she whimpered kissing him harder. When the pain stopped she licked his lips and moved her hips.

He slowly moved in her in and out, "harder Inu-baby please."

"No you were a naughty girl you need to be punished." he kept a slow pace went faster then slowed down again. Getting mad Kagome nipped his neck causing him to growl at her in reprimand.

"Then go faster, or are you not demon enough to be my mate?" He growled again and slipped out of her put her on the ground on her hands and knees he plunged into her fast and hard, biting her shoulder to keep her in place. She started moaning "oh yes faster ahh." he slammed in to her cunt faster and harder. She screamed loud when he hit her g-spot he rubbed against it faster she was moaning and groaning not able to speak.

Inuyasha was growling in to her shoulder close to his release, he reached between then and pinched her little bud of nerves causing her to moan loudly and buck back against him. "ahhh…. oh Inu…. oh yes! INUYASHA!" she screamed cumming he thrust three more times, "KAGOMEE!" he growled cumming in her causing her to buck against him moaning riding their orgasms out. He slowly slipped out of her pulsing pussy both of them moaned. He laid next to her pulling her to spoon against her trying to relearn how to breath. Inuyasha stroked her hair he buried his nose in the back of her neck.

"mmm you smell so good, my mate." He said when he could breath again.

"mmm so do you. That was amazing."

"I didn't know you would want it so rough the first time."

"I am a demon Inu-baby, what would you expect?" she rubbed against him provocatively.

"Oi, you're horny again already?" his body hardening against her ass.

"Yes, it's the smell of your blood, it turns me on." he turned her over and pulled her leg over his hip pulling her wet pussy closer to his cock.

"How long has that been going on?" he asked as he slowly slid into her sensitive cunt.

"mmm, since the first time you bled near me… ohh." she moaned as he slowly began fucking her.

"God baby you're still so tight." he groaned starting to speed up, as he was kneading her breasts and kissing her neck. She mewled loving the way he touched her, the way he spoke to her. She tugged on his ear with her teeth and scratched lightly behind the other.

"Mmm Kagome." he groaned panting harder, he grabbed her ass and fucked her harder.

"Ahh… Inu." she moaned in his ear causing a shiver to go down his back. "do you like that baby?"

"Yes."

"you like my moaning in your ear?" she whispered in his ear, he slammed into her cunt "Ahhh!" he kissed her neck nipping here and there.

"Baby…. Faster… oh Yasha." he flipped her on to her back and went faster and deeper. Suddenly he was on his back with Kagome riding him, she rose to his tip and slammed them together. Inuyasha howled in pleasure.

"Oh god… do it again." Inuyasha moaned, Kagome smirked rising to his tip again and slammed down harder, riding him faster, Inuyasha started to whimper and moan.

"Ka… go… me… ah bit me!"

She moaned at his request and licked his neck kissing where she wanted to bit him. He flipped them over and she bit him. He rammed into her so hard she was unable to drink any of his blood she licked the wound moaning as he went faster until they both came screaming for each other.

~~LEMON END~~

* * *

That's the end of this chapter check in for more. Please review.

Undead Roxie -_-


	3. WHAT!

Hey all it's Undead Roxie with the next chapter in she's different. I hope ya'll like it. I meant it to be a one shot at first but my brain decided different. Please enjoy and don't forget to please review. This chapter is dedicated to Raven2010 who helped me out when I was stuck, thank you Raven2010 I hope you like it.

WARNING THIS IS A HAS A LEMON

**She's Different**

**Chapter 3:**

After a little rest Inuyasha slowly slipped out of Kagome's body and Kagome began to laugh, "What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked

"Now we really need a bath." Kagome giggled, "but I can't move." Inuyasha got up and picked her up her legs wrapped around his waist when there bodies touched they both groaned. He set her down and put on his pants and stick her panties in his waistband Kagome giggled when she saw this. "Are you going to keep my panties?"

"Maybe." he smirked and picked her up bridal style and walked to the hot spring. He set her down and she took her bathing supplies. To set them on a rock near the hot spring, then she got in. Inuyasha took off his pants and followed her in and dunked her under the water. She came up sputtering "Inuyasha! Your going to pay for that!" she attacked him with water right in his face giggling. Then they started a splash war until Kagome dunked Inuyasha under the water. He came up and shook the water out of his ears an evil look on his face. Kagome began to swim away but was grabbed by her ankle, and pulled to Inuyasha where she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

~Back at Keade's hut ~

"Where did Kagome and Inuyasha go?" Miroku asked curiously

"They went for a walk awhile ago." Sango answered Miroku got up and started to walk towards the forest, "where are you going?" Sango asked

"I'm going for a walk."

_Probably going to see if he can catch Kagome and Inuyasha doing something, I better go to make sure he do anything perverted. _Sango thought, "I'm coming with you."

They walked into the forest towards the god tree to see if they were there on there way there they heard Kagome yell, " Inuyasha your going to pay of that." Miroku turned and started walking toward the sound . They slowly snuck up huddling behind a bush close to the hot springs. They watched as Inuyasha came up out of the water and shook the water out of his ears an evil look on his face. Then they saw Kagome in all her vampy glory. Her purple hair was soaked, her golden orange eyes were sparkling she was smiling her fangs showing and her small black wings swished in the water. They were both stunned.

"Bad Kagome you're not supposed to be mean to your mate."

"But what if my mate did it first its only right to retaliate." he gave her a look that said you do and you'll regret it. She kissed him nipping his lip. He pressed his lips harder to hers pressing her closer in the process making them both moan.

Miroku chose that moment to slowly inch his hand to her backside and cop a feel. She punched him in his head knocking him out and dragged him back to Keade's hut muttering about stupid perverted monks.

~~**LEMON WARNING**~~

~Back at the hot spring~

Kagome broke away and took his hand and lead him to a shelf in the hot spring.

"Come on Inuyasha let me take care of my mate." they sat down on the shelf near the bath supplies. She took the shampoo and squeezed some in her hand, rubbed her hands together and then rubbed them through Inuyasha's hair massaging as she went. She made sure to gently clean behind his ears, made sure that every strand was soapy massaging his scalp with gentle pressure. "ok Inuyasha you need to rinse out your hair now. Just dunk under the water and rub your head." Inuyasha did as she asked and came up and shook the water out of his ears. This caused Kagome to start giggling.

"Why are ya laughin' at me?"

"I'm sorry that was just so cute. Now come here I need to make sure you got all the soap out of your hair." Inuyasha walked to her sitting on the shelf. She squeezed his hair to see more soap come out, "dunk down right here I'm going to get it out. He did as she asked and she rubbed his hair under the water. He came up shaking the water off again. "come here mate where almost done washing your hair." She grabbed the conditioner and ran it through his hair making sure it got to every strand.

"Kags this feels so good."

"I know mom used to do this for me when I was little I thought you would like it, plus I like to take care of you. Now dunk down again I'll get this out."

"What is this stuff supposed to do?"

"The conditioner that is in your hair right now is supposed to make your hair soft and easier to manage."

"Oh ok." he dunked under the water and Kagome rinsed out his hair. He came up and shook off the water. Kagome grabbed the wash puff and put body wash on it and lathered it up.

"Turn around Yasha." he did, Kagome moved his hair over his left shoulder and slowly began rubbing in circles she washed down his spine, to the right of his spine, up to his muscular shoulder, down his long arm brushing over the back of his hand and his palm, back up his arm… down his side. "Inuyasha stand on the ledge and face away." he got up and stood on the ledge letting her have an eye level view of his erect member then turned around with a smirk on his handsome face. Panting from her arousal she slowly washed down his right hip, around his tight butt cheek, down the back of this strong thigh, the back of his knee, down his muscled calf , his ankles and feet were under the water so she started on the left side. Slowly going up his right calf, behind his knee, up his thigh, around his other tight butt cheek, his hip, up his side and lower back. "Inu come down." she panted her breasts heaving as she took an other breath. He came down he too was panting form his arousal. She washed up his back, up to his muscular shoulder pushing the hair from his left shoulder, she continued to wash down his long arm brushing over the back of his hand and his palm, back up his arm… down his side. She slowly moved to the front of his sexy body washing in circles down his chest, to his six pack abs she had him stand on the ledge again this time facing her. She slowly washed down the front and outside of is left thigh, down to his knee, over the front and outside of his leg up the inside of his leg and thigh she watched his face as she did this she grinned evilly to him and as soon as she got close to his sack and member she moved to the front and outside of is right thigh, down to his knee, over the front and outside of his leg up the inside of his leg and thigh she watched his face as she did this. She put the puff down and grabbed the body soap put a little in her palm and lathered her hands and slowly began washing his aching manhood by hand stroking him until his knees began to buckle she had him on his knees on the shelf working him until he came on her breasts. Inuyasha a grabbed her face and kissed her hard they broke away panting and Inuyasha said "my turn."

Sorry it took so long I hope you liked it next chapter ASAP please review.

Undead Roxie -_-


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone thank you for your support and reviews this will be the last chapter because I cant think of wat to do with the characters.

**She's Different**

**Chapter 4: **

After there bath Kagome and Inuyasha dried off got dressed and began walking to Keade's hut. Shippo was the first to see them and he began yelling "Keade you were right she is a demon, look, look she's so pretty." he yelled jumping up and down excited.

Keade, Sango, Miroku and Shippo stood in the doorway (I have no clue what to call it so there) as Inuyasha and Kagome walked closer to the hut.

"Ye look so different child," Keade said to Kagome, "What matter of demon are ye?"

"In my world I'm known as a vampire."

"so the mysterious thing that have happened were you?" Sango asked

"Some of it um the tiger youki I drank his blood I was hungry and we were going to kill him anyway so I didn't see the point of wasting all that delicious blood…."

"What about when I was wounded was that you? Miroku asked

"yes again I was hungry and I have antiseptic in my saliva so I licked your wounds I didn't know you had woken up I would have hidden my true self and I hope you can forgive me"

"Of course lady Kagome if I was not so in love with Sango I would have …." Sango hit him in the head and he passed out

"So why did you not tell us about being a demon before you know we would have still loved you as you are."

"I was afraid see in my world we are all but extinct from the planet only those of us that can hide survive. Humans fear us so they found ways to kill us and I feared that this world would do the same to me as mine did to the others."

"Oh Kagome how could you think we would hurt you your our best friend."

"Yea mama how could you have hid this from me I'm a demon too."

"In my world vampires are feared by some other demons so they try to kill us as well, I just wanted to stay safe."

"don't worry Kags anyone tries to hurt you will get a taste of Tetsusiga."

"And Hiraikotsu will tear them in half"

"Thanks guys."

With everything settled they continued there journey to complete the sacred jewel.

THE END I hope you all liked it this is my first finished fan fiction and im so happy. Thank you all for your support please review.

Undead Roxie -_-


End file.
